


Like A Secret In Your Throat

by ruthiestump



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/ruthiestump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is hungry and he can't keep his eyes off of the tall, skinny, cute guy. He's found his target. (posted in my livejournal for mcr_bingo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Secret In Your Throat

Frank watched the tall skinny guy from across the room with interest. He was intrigued by the way the guy moved to the music the band onstage was playing. The guy ignored the sloshes of beer that spilled over his hand. Frank couldn't help but stare at the way the boy's shirt rode up and exposed the pale skin above his hip bone. But the one thing that Frank couldn't tear his eyes away from was the guy's neck. His Adams apple protruded out of his throat beautifully, bouncing up and down whenever he took a sip of his beer. There were thin blue veins, barely visible through his skin, snaking around the guy's throat making Frank lick his lips. He just wanted to taste him. He watched the guy move his way through the massive thrashing crowd, finishing off his cup as he made his way toward the kegs in the back. It was his fourth refill but Frank was starting to get hungry and he didn't like his victims so intoxicated. They left a bad aftertaste. Frank took a step forward and in a quick blur he was next to his target.

"Need a little help with that?" Frank offered as he watched his selected victim fumble with his cup and the keg nozzle.

"Huh? Oh, thanks man. Much appreciated." the guy slurred as Frank took the nozzle and poured in the beer.

"No problem." Frank nodded, now getting a cup and pouring his own beer. "What's your name?"

The tall guy blinked at Frank first, trying to understand his question then took a sip before answering. "My Names Mikey."

"Mikey." Frank muttered, letting the name roll around on his tongue. "I'm Frank." he introduced himself, extending his hand to Mikey.

Mikey took it half heartedly, his interest only in the amber liquid in his red cup. "Nice to meet you." As he turned to face the crowd, Frank's grip on Mikey's hand tightened. Mikey looked at the pair of hands quizzically before he looked at Frank.

Frank gave a small smirk before he focused on Mikey's hazel eyes, which clouded over as Frank took grasp of his mind. He felt Mikey's guard completely crumble and Frank thanked the alcohol for its help. Although their surroundings were noisy and distracting, Frank spoke in a low voice, knowing that it was the only thing Mikey would hear and pay attention to.

"You suddenly want to get away from this party and go back home," Frank said as Mikey frowned at the newly implanted thought in his head.

"This party does suck," he agreed, his eyes displaying his vacant and vulnerable mind as Frank stared into them. "I’d rather be at my apartment."

"And you want to take me back to your apartment because you just want some hot sweaty sex with a stranger.”  
Mikey's frown then turned into a sly smirk, matching the one Frank wore, and said "There's nothing wrong with getting to know someone intimately." Frank still held Mikey's eyes as the taller man moved in closer and ground his already hard cock onto Frank's groin.

Frank moaned at the friction, his fangs daring to reveal themselves at the sudden change of emotions. He blinked and his hold on Mikey disappeared. Mikey blinked a few times before setting down his cup. "Hey," he said once he noticed Frank. "This might be straightforward and shit but do you wanna come over to my place?"

Frank smirked underneath the brim of his own cup before answering. "Sure."

From the cab to the front door of Mikey's apartment, both men couldn't keep their lips and tongues apart. Mikey fumbled with the keys as his back was pressed to his door as Frank sucked on his bottom lip. The continuous jingling of keys and the lack of attention he was receiving was annoying Frank to no end. He tapped the metal door lightly with the toe of his foot and it flew open due to Frank's strength. Mikey stumbled in, too focused on the goal Frank had implanted in his mind to care about the door. Frank held himself up with the door frame, an invisible force blocking his entrance into Mikey’s apartment, as he breathed heavily as he watched Mikey regain his balance.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Frank questioned, cursing the idiotic magic that kept vampires from entering on their own. His dick was straining against his jeans as he saw Mikey’s flushed face and neck. The thought of sinking his teeth into Mikey’s flesh made Frank growl underneath his breath. Mikey looked at Frank quizzically before smiling and ripping the T-shirt off his body.

“Come in.” Mikey smirked.

The force that prevented Frank’s entrance had lifted at Mikey’s words. Frank stalked into the small apartment, quickly grabbing Mikey’s face and mashing their lips together in hurried frenzy. They stumbled their way into the bedroom, slipping over Mikey's countless band t-shirts and finally finding the bed.

Mikey's long fingers grabbed at the hem of Frank's shirt, tearing it off as fast as he could. Their jeans and underwear had found the floor as soon as Frank touched them. Soon they were naked, Frank pinning Mikey on top of the sheets as his tongue licked up his neck. He heard Mikey moan beside his ear, his breath hot, but Frank paid attention to the Mikey’s pulse as it throbbed against his tongue. Frank ground down against Mikey’s crotch, his hard dick rubbing against Mikey’s, creating much wanted friction. As Mikey groaned loudly and mimicked Frank’s earlier action, Frank took a deep breath, inhaling Mikey’s scent and sweet blood.

He rocked his hips forward, his erection sliding deliciously against Mikey’s. He reached down between them, his hand wrapped tightly around Mikey’s shaft as he increased the tempo of his hips. Mikey’s moans were like music to his ears, his breathy grunts encouraging Frank to speed up his movements. Frank slowed his rhythm despite Mikey’s protests. Frank took his free hand and pressed two fingers against Mikey’s lips. Mikey took the hint and sucked on Frank’s fingers, spit coating skin. Frank groaned at the sight, Mikey’s heavy lidded eyes and stretched out mouth sending electricity to his cock. Frank slid his fingers out of Mikey’s mouth and pressed into Mikey’s hole. He listened to Mikey’s small pained grunts and pressed softly into him. Frank scissored his finger inside of Mikey’s tight walls, sliding them out once Mikey groaned.

“m’ready. Fuck me. please.”

Frank lifted Mikey’s hips at his plea, the head of his dick pressing against Mikey’s hole. He slid in slowly, his lips finding Mikey’s mouth and kissing him deeply. Frank groaned at the heat around his dick, thrusting up to get more friction. 

“Harder.” Mikey moaned, hands tight against the vampire’s biceps. Frank fucked Mikey into the bed, his rhythm picking up speed. Thrust after thrust, Frank’s hips sped up into a blur, his speed and strength rocking the bed against the wall almost drowning out Mikey’s yells.

“Fuck! Yeah!” Mikey moaned, his throat vibrating against Frank’s lips, which were sucking on his throat. Frank felt his fangs grow past his lips before he pulled away from Mikey’s skin. He slowed his hips to a slow and agonizing drag, smiling when he watched Mikey’s face change into pain. Frank had to place his hands on Mikey’s hips so he would stay in place. Frank kept his tempo going before he looked down at Mikey with hungry eyes and spoke.

“This might hurt a little.” Frank warned, his fangs white against his lips, placing one of his hands on Mikey’s dick and stroking it.

Mikey raised his hips, thrusting into Frank’s hand. “Do it.” Mikey growled, his eyes closed and head hung back, his neck on display, intent on getting off.

As soon as the words left Mikey’s lips, Frank dug his teeth into his flesh, hot satisfying liquid spouting from the wounds. Mikey yelled out in pain but his screams didn’t reach that far as Frank covered his mouth with his hand. Frank worked his hand over Mikey’s dick as he sucked at the blood, his tongue running over the pinprick holes he made. Mikey’s screams grew quiet as Frank fed; his screams now pants slipping through Frank’s fingertips.

Frank pulled away from Mikey’s throat, the hunger in his stomach losing its size. He looked at the mark, two big red bulging bites staring back at him. He smirked at it while he dragged his fingers across Mikey’s pale lips. Frank pressed his lips softly against Mikey’s, piercing his fangs into his bottom lip, drawing out his blood. Mikey whimpered softly, too weak to fight Frank off from sucking his lip. Frank’s hand pumped up and down, mimicking his hips, Mikey’s still erect dick until he felt hot cum spill onto his stomach. Frank let his hips slam into mikey twice before he was cumming also. He smiled around the lip between his teeth and in a blur, was standing upright, fully clothed and full.

Frank stood above Mikey, wiping his hand against his mouth. He watched Mikey move lazily but he placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him on his bed. Frank brushed away the dark strands of his victim’s face, getting a clear view of Mikey’s eyes. He used all of his focus to break into Mikey’s mind, easy this time due to the lack of blood.

“You don’t remember anything that happened after the moment I fed on you. When I say so, you will fall asleep. When you wake up, you will find the bites the mosquitoes left you.”

Frank traced the bites on his neck before placing a kiss on Mikey’s forehead. With his lips still hovering above Mikey’s skin, he spoke. “Sleep.”

With that, Mikey’s eyes fluttered shut and his body relaxed against his bed sheets. Frank smiled at the sight and walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment, making a note in the back of his mind to come back tomorrow.


End file.
